


(Not) What You Think

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott. My son. Your Alpha. Where is he?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) What You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [(Not) What You Think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235112) by [ParlezVousFrancais (Naemi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/ParlezVousFrancais)



 

“Where is he?”

Isaac barely glanced up from his homework. “Who?”

“Scott.”

“Scott?”

“Scott. My son. Your Alpha. Where is he?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Isaac scanned his room, as if he might be hiding in plain sight. “I don't know?”

“If he's in trouble—if he got himself into something dangerous— _again_ —I swear . . .”

“What's going on?”

Displaying her best Stern Mother expression, Melissa folded her arms in front of her chest. “You tell me, young man.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“I'm talking about the text he sent me. Accidentally, I figure. What does he mean by: 'Tired of waiting. Gonna pull out the big guns. Get ready for a rough night.' What is he up to?”

“UghIreallydunno.”

Had Isaac not shown a sudden interest in brushing sunlight off his sleeves—had he not blushed so hard—Melissa might have never guessed. His reaction, however, gave her a fairly good idea what the boys had planned. She raised her eyebrows, unsure whether to be shocked, worried, or simply amused. “You wouldn't lie to me, Isaac, would you?”

“We're not . . . We don't . . . It's just . . . It's not what you think.”

“Yeah. I'm sure it's not. Still, we're going to have a nice long chat about this once Scott gets home. Just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scott leaves a message.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **eeyore9990** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
